


Favorite & Retweet

by Larry_Darling0124, NiamJenn1994



Series: The Larry Files [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom!Harry, Coming Out, Favorites, Kinda Fluffy, Kisses, M/M, Smut, Twitter, a fan dares louis, elounor briefly, love making, management isn't bad here, retweets, snuggles, top!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 17:12:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2436485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larry_Darling0124/pseuds/Larry_Darling0124, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiamJenn1994/pseuds/NiamJenn1994
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a fan mentions Larry at a meet and greet and Louis gets ticked off another fan steps in. - "Do you ever back down from a dare Louis?" the fan questioned. "No, I don't." Louis answered, not thinking anything of it. "Good because I triple dog dare you to tweet one tweet saying 'Fave or RT for Larry' and another tweet saying 'Fave or RT for Elounor'. You have to leave the tweets up for 48 hours and you can't go on Twitter until 48 hours is up." The fan smiled sweetly. - It's those two tweets that change Louis' world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Favorite & Retweet

**Author's Note:**

> **PLEASE DO NOT COPY THIS STORY**

Madrid is amazing! Louis loves performing here. The crowd was loud on their first night and now on their last he's expecting an even louder crowd. He's in a good mood today during their meet and greet. He's just gotten back from Eleanor's graduation and it's just a good day. Of course somebody has to ruin it.

They're signing autographs and taking pictures just like always when the next fan steps up. She looks like she's about 18 and her hair is cut into a short black bob and she's got pretty blue eyes.

"Hi love." Louis greeted, taking the piece of paper she offered him to sign when she got to him.

"Hi!" The fan smiled happily watching as he signed in the available space which happened to be near Harry's name. "It's so awesome to meet you guys! I'm a massive fan of One Direction and Larry Stylinson - literally the only things worth living for!"

Louis jerked his head up with a frown, "I'm sorry what did you say?" his tone has gone cold, but the fan doesn't seem to notice.

"I said I'm a massive fan of One Direction and Larry Styl--" She started but Louis cut her off.

"I heard what you said." Louis rolled his eyes at her. "I just don't get it. The only thing worth living for is something that's the biggest load of bullshit and isn't fucking real? Seriously I thought everybody grew up and got over that. How stupid and blind are people?"

He's rendered the fan speechless and she looks horrified at what he's just said and the other lads are staring at him with mouths agape.

"Louis!" Liam hissed, taking note of the tears in the fans eyes.

"What? People need to move the hell on from that. It's bullshit. It's fake." Louis responded.

"Louis, do you ever back down from a dare? Like during truth or dare?" A different fan suddenly asked, coming to stand next to the softly crying girl.

"I never back down from a dare!" Louis answered, not thinking anything of it.

They're moving on he thought. Getting off this stupid topic!

"Good because I triple dog dare you to go on twitter and tweet one tweet saying 'Fave or RT for Larry' and another tweet saying 'Fave or RT for Elounor'. You have to leave the tweets up for 48 hours and you can't go on twitter until the 48 hours is up." The fan smiled sweetly.

Louis' jaw clenched as the others looked on. He never backed down from a dare and he wouldn't now. It's not like he had anything to worry about. People would retweet and favorite for Elounor.

"Fine." Louis shrugged pulling out his phone and opening twitter.

@Louis_Tomlinson Fave or RT for Larry.

@Louis_Tomlinson Fave or RT for Elounor.

"Done." Louis said waving his phone with a tight lipped smile.

"Fantastic. Now you lads just make sure he doesn't cheat and go on Twitter." The fan smiled and then offered her paper for them to all sign.

Louis rolled his eyes watching both girls walk away then grabbed his phone to check Twitter only to get his hands slapped by Zayn then his phone taken away yelping at how hard he had slapped them.

"No cheating." Zayn shrugged pocketing the phone going back to signing autographs ignoring Louis staring daggers at him.

On their way back to the hotel Louis wouldn't stop pestering Zayn asking for his phone back until Harry told him to shut up and follow the rules then walked to his room followed by Niall who was sharing with him shutting the door after themselves while Zayn walked to his own room taking the phone with him.

"How the hell am I gonna call my family or El if I don't have my phone?" Louis huffed walking behind Liam who only rolled his eyes.

"You are so going to cheat if he gives it back plus you called her earlier today, she's probably asleep by now and you should too." Liam said grabbing his pajamas going into the bathroom leaving Louis alone.

That night Louis tossed and turned around on his bed unable to sleep wanting to check Twitter and when his hands started twitching he decided that fuck it and got up careful not to make much noise aware that Liam sometimes was a light sleeper. He tiptoed to his suitcase taking his laptop with him then went back to his bed pulling the covers over him to keep the light from waking Liam up. He smirked as he typed his password screaming when the covers were ripped off of him by Liam, then grabbed the laptop to get it away from Liam but was too late when he grabbed it closing the lid. He jumped on Liam's back when he turned around attempting to get it back but Liam easily grabbed him with his free arm throwing him back on the bed as if he was a feather.

"Liam give it back! Let me just check...it can be our secret." Louis pleaded batting his arms trying to reach it while Liam held it away from him.

"You can't check it until the 48 hours are up! Follow the rules and stop pulling on my hair." Liam nearly yelled pushing Louis away from him.

"Liam please. Liam...Liam what are you doing?" Louis asked watching Liam typing then when he was done he gave it back to him.

"Here you go, all yours. I'm going back to bed, night Louis." Liam smiled getting on the bed pulling a pillow over his head then the covers knowing what was coming.

Louis immediately opened a tab typing the web address and when he tried to log in he furrowed his brow in confusion when a wrong password or username popped on on the screen. He tried a few more times realizing Liam had changed his password when he heard him laughing.

"Liam!" Louis yelled pushing his laptop away getting up and jumping on top of Liam throwing light punches at him while Liam laughed uncontrollably.

°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°

Harry sighed getting under the covers jumping a bit startled when Niall let out a loud booming laugh scrolling through his phone.

"What's so funny?" Harry asked chuckling when Niall laughed again.

"Have you- oh my god! Have you checked Louis' Twitter?" Niall laughed rolling on his stomach kicking his legs up and down.

"No, why? Wait..." Harry quickly grabbed his phone logging in going straight to Louis' Twitter page.

His eyes widened when he saw #Larry and #Elounor trending then the millions of pictures of both of them then nearly chocked with his own saliva when he saw the amount of favorites and retweets both tweets combined had. He clicked on the Larry tag where he saw pictures of him and Louis knowing very well they were photoshopped because in some of them they were standing next to each other and in others they were...kissing. He mumbled a quick goodnight to Niall turning his back to him suddenly wondering why their fans shipped them together when it was true that nothing was going on between them and they weren't more than best mates. He fell asleep wondering what it would be like to kiss and hold hands with Louis.

It wasn't a secret to anyone that Harry was bi. From he very beginning he had made it quite clear he wasn't interested in hiding who he was, even at the tender age of 16. So he came out to the lads while they were in the bungalow and then he came out to everyone else once they were signed and management gave him the go ahead. Had there been backlash? Yeah, but at least he wasn't a fake and he had the support of his friends and family.

This whole dare thing though... they were now sitting at exactly 24 hours since it had started and ever since he saw the number of retweets and favorites on the one for Larry he's done nothing but thing about Louis. He can't even look him in the eyes because every time he does all he sees are the pictures and videos and gifs of himself and Louis.

Harry had checked when he got up and the number of retweets and favorites had doubled during the night and was steadily climbing. Niall, Zayn, Liam, and himself checked every few hours because they couldn't resist. Meanwhile Louis whined and pouted trying to see over their shoulders.

"Louis, stop. You can't see your twitter for another 24 hours." Liam said pushing his band mate away.

"Liammmmm" Louis whined, trying to grab Liam's phone.

"No."

"Bu-"

"No."

Louis grumbled a few profanities under his breath then moved on to bother Niall and then Zayn and when he got the same response from them he moved onto Harry.

Harry immediately logged out and closed out his twitter when he saw Louis coming over.

"Hello Harold." Louis greeted with a smile that let Harry know immediately he was going to ask for something.

"What do you want Louis?" Harry questioned, already knowing.

"To see my twitter." Louis answered giving Harry a big blue eyed pout.

"Sorry, not for another 24 hours." Harry said no even looking up at him.

"Harry..." Louis gave him a sad face.

"No."

"Haz..."

"No..."

"Hazza..."

"No..."

"HazzaBear." Louis tried a final time.

"No LouBear." Harry responded standing up and pocketing his phone. "Sorry, it's only 24 more hours - you'll live."

Louis sighed heavily and walked away from Harry. This wasn't fair.

By the time thirty six hours came all Louis had accomplished was getting locked out of Twitter as he continuously tried to figure out the password Liam had used.

Harry on the other hand was still checking Twitter at random to see how many retweets and favorites there are. It shocks him every time he sees the numbers. They just keep on getting bigger. They've at least doubled again.

The two hashtags are still trending in the top two spots on Twitter and he taps on his phone screen to go to #Larry. There's more pictures and he just can't stop looking at the. He can't stop pausing on the ones that are photoshopped of him and Louis kissing. They're fake but he wants that now. He wants to know what it feels like to actually have taken that picture with Louis.

Over the course of thirty-six hours he's pretty much decided that maybe he's always really liked Louis... like really really liked him. He's always been the one he cuddled with in the beginning and whispered to when they couldn't fall asleep. He was always the one that he plastered himself to. There had to be a reason for that because he could have done those things with the others lads, but he didn't... it was always Louis.

"Mate I can practically feel you thinking." Niall said rolling over in his hotel bed. "What's up?"

"Sorry, I was just checking the tweets." Harry replied looking over at Niall.

"Yeah? I checked em earlier. Why's that got you thinking so hard though?" Niall questioned.

"I don't know, I've just been going through the hashtag and looking at all the pictures and videos for the Larry tag... and it's made me think and I've never just sat and done that when it comes to Louis and myself and it's just made me realize..." Harry trailed off because he knows Niall will get it.

Niall hummed thoughtfully, "Well... I don't know what to say... can't say I'm surprised."

Harry chuckled and put his phone on it's charger. He doesn't say anything else just drifts off to sleep knowing tomorrow Louis gets to go on Twitter and dreaming of those videos of them.

48 hours arrived and Louis is very impatiently waiting for Liam to change his password back to normal so he can get on twitter.

"Hurry up Liam." Louis ordered bouncing on his heels like a child.

"Hush. You're 22 not 5." Liam stated as he clicked save on the screen. "There... all done."

Liam handed Louis the computer and Harry, Liam, Zayn, Niall, Eleanor, Lou Teasdale, and other members of their team gathered around. Louis had managed to convince Eleanor not to look at her twitter that way he had somebody to wait with.

Louis logged in and went directly to his tweets. There's a brief pause before he clicks on the Elounor one to reveal the numbers.

Retweets: 497,547

Favorites: 531,124

Louis smiled at the numbers as he showed them to Eleanor who smiled back at him. He knew the fans weren't stupid. He knew they knew what was real and what was fake. At least until he clicks on the Larry one, ready to laugh but it fades out in a snap.

Retweets: 1,354,099

Favorites: 985,997 

Louis sat there staring at the screen. The numbers right in front of his face.

"What the actual fuck is this?" Louis murmured unable to take his eyes off of the screen.

"Your Twitter account." Zayn answered in a duh tone.

"But this is bullshit, there's nothing going on between Harry and I." Louis snapped feeling the anger running through his body missing the hurt expression across Harry's face.

"Yeah...they probably did it to annoy us." Harry said ignoring the what the fuck looks Niall was giving him.

"Exactly! They need to understand El and I are really dating." Louis continued while everyone even Eleanor gave him knowing looks seeing the way he was fidgeting.

"I'm gonna go out. Niall, you coming?" Harry looked at Niall then continued walking to the door when the blond nodded and followed him.

Louis slowly closed the laptop and rubbed his hands on his face trying to figure out why their fans believed more in Larry than Elounor when it was clear that their relationship was real and he wasn't gay or at least bi like Harry. He heard them telling him they had somewhere to go and after they were gone he felt a hand on his shoulder recognizing it as Eleanor's.

"It's no big deal babe, what matters is that we and the people around us know we're real." She said kissing the back of his neck as he slightly pulled away hating the way her sticky lipstick felt on his skin.

He had never been a fan of it and hated when Eleanor would kiss him while wearing it leaving him all sticky and pissed when it was hard to get it off. He got up and instead wrapped his arms around her kissing the side of her head then after a few hours of just hanging around in his hotel room she finally left to go to her own and take a nap. After she was gone he couldn't help but wonder why their fans would think that Larry was real and Eleanor was just the beard and without thinking grabbed his laptop going to YouTube where he typed Larry Stylinson on the search bar. He clicked on one and immediately recognized the song as save my heart from Jason Reeves hearing his voice.

He watched the whole video feeling something stirring up inside of him as he watched all those videos that to him were now great memories of when they used to be closer and always hugging or the least touching each other. When the video ended and Louis heard Harry's voice saying he'll definitely date him he was more confused than ever not knowing what or how to really feel. He continued watching all the videos stumbling on one where twenty seconds into the video it looked like they almost kissed remembering how he had thought for some reason Harry's lips were really pretty.

He listened to the man talking about how friendship can be used as an excuse to cover something one doesn't want to admit or is too scared to explore and when the lady asked if they fell in love and the man answered that they did it was as if a wave of something Louis didn't know what hit him as he shut the laptop quickly getting up wiping the sweat of his palms on his thighs looking around the room.

That night when Liam asked him what was wrong during dinner Louis shrugged it off as being tired quickly looking over at Harry who was silently eating his food avoiding eye contact with him. When Eleanor had to go back home Louis didn't even mind or bother to give her a proper kiss still thinking about those videos and how now he was having second thoughts as to what he really had with Harry and how he felt about him. He stayed holed up in his room all day long repeating over and over in his head like a mantra that he was straight and in a relationship.

"What's up with you?" Liam asked him that night as he changed into pajamas.

"Nothing..." Louis sighed closing his eyes hoping for Liam to let it go.

"Spill it Louis, I know there's something wrong." Liam said taking a seat next to him.

"It's just...why do you think they think there's something going on between Harry and I?" Louis asked hoping for Liam to answer the questions he had been asking himself and needed the answers to or he was going to die.

"I honestly don't know Lou...maybe they see something we or you two can't." Liam smiled patting his leg then moved back to his bed leaving Louis more confused than ever.

The following days Louis found himself watching Harry more and more noticing every single detail about him and when he watched the same video called They fell in love, didn't they? he couldn't take his eyes off of Harry as he realized what was that he really felt. That night he broke up with Eleanor through Skype explaining why feeling horrible when she started crying and after she calmed down she let him go telling him to talk to Harry and see how he felt, that's if he felt anything. That same night he decided to talk to Harry now that they were taking a break and Harry was staying alone when Niall decided to stay with Zayn. Harry was still looking at new manips when he heard a knock on the floor and seconds later saw Louis' had peeking through the door crack making him put his phone away blushing a bit when he remembered reading a Larry fic that morning. 

"Hey Haz...can we talk?" Louis shyly asked walking into the room and sitting next to Harry on the bed.

"Sure, what about?" Harry asked paying full attention to him.

Louis grew more nervous as the seconds ticked by realizing he didn't even think about what and how was he going to tell Harry how he felt and grew more scared thinking about Harry rejecting him. He stared at him as he stared back with a questioning look noticing how green his eyes were and how perfect his lips were.

"So...what do you think of the tweets? You never told me." Louis said fiddling with his fingers.

"I don't know...I mean...there's nothing to say other than they ship us more than they ship you with El." Harry half shrugged wanting to scream at Louis how he felt.

"Why do you think they do?" Louis dared himself to look at Harry straight in the eye getting lost in those pools of green.

"I don't know Louis." Harry sighed pulling his hair back.

"There must be a reason Harry, they can't just think we're dating if there wasn't a reason behind it." Louis insisted motioning between them with his hands wanting Harry to say how in love he was with him too then kiss him.

"What do you want me to say other than I don't know why they do." Harry snapped slightly frustrated.

"I want you to say you're in love with me too dammit!" Louis yelled watching how Harry's eyes widened blushing a deep red then slowly got up and ran out of the room with him following after, set on not letting him go.

Louis kicked the hallway wall when he couldn't see Harry anywhere until he saw the door to Zayn and Niall's room slamming shut. He walked up to it trying to open it glaring at it when he found it was locked. He heard someone running around inside then Niall screaming about someone stepping on his foot calling them an idiot then Zayn trying to kick them out. He frantically knocked on the door hearing Harry begging Zayn not to open it with Zayn answering with 'he knows you're here idiot' then the door opened and a smiley Zayn and Niall walked out leaving the door wide open for him.

Louis walked into the room looking around for Harry then walked to the bathroom where he found it empty and as he looked around he heard a tiny yelp coming from underneath the bed he knew it was Zayn's. He smirked when he saw the bottom of Harry's boots and as slow and silent as he could he walked up to that side of the bed and grabbed him by the ankles pulling him towards him hearing him screaming as he kicked and held on to something wanting to stay there forever and have the boogeyman come and get him. Louis pulled until he managed to completely get him out getting pushed away falling back on his bum while Harry scrambled up trying to escape him. He yelped when Louis tackled him down feeling him sitting on his lower back pinning his arms down next to him.

"Louis get off!" Harry screamed wiggling around managing to get him off of him but Louis was quick to reclaim his spot on top of him.

"Not until you tell me." Louis held him down panting and knowing he wouldn't be able to hold him down much longer.

"Tell you what! I don't know what you're talking about...no stop it! That tickles, Louis stop!" Harry squirmed when Louis began tickling his side.

"Tell me you feel the same...just tell me." Louis said slowly letting go watching him, letting him sit up.

"I don't...I'm sorry." Harry mumbled avoiding eye contact and Louis knew he was lying.

"You're lying...can't you see I feel the same. Harry I...I stopped caring about anything else but you, I don't know when it happened but it did and I can't help it so please, please tell me you feel the same." Louis pleaded watching him shaking his head.

"For fuck's sake." Louis rolled his eyes and without thinking jumped on top of Harry kissing him finally getting to know what it was like.

He smiled when Harry immediately responded grabbing him by the back of his neck using the other to run his fingers through his hair finally getting to kiss Louis since that night where he wondered what it would be like. Louis slowly pulled away leaning his forehead against Harry's and when they made eye contact Harry pulled him back down again managing to wrap his legs around his waist never breaking the kiss until they heard someone clearing their throat. They looked up seeing Liam, Zayn and Niall standing by the door with raised eyebrows and a smile on their lips as Niall wiggled his eyebrows in a suggestive manner making both boys on the floor blush, quickly pulling away from each other and sitting on the floor beside one another.

"So..." Zayn smiled as Niall began to laugh.

"Well we'd love to stay and chat really, but young Harold and I need to have a chit chat of our own so we'll be seeing you around!" Louis said suddenly, standing up and holding his hand out to help Harry.

Harry took his hand, blushing at the warmth that spread up his arm as Louis helped him up. Louis pulled Harry out of the room and down the hall towards his own, Niall and Zayn's laughter following after them.

Inside Louis' hotel room, they sat down on the bed and for a few minutes didn't say anything. Until Louis does.

"I watched one of the Larry videos... and there was this guy talking about friendship being a cover for something we don't want to admit to ourselves or are just too scared to explore." Louis said reaching up to fix his fringe. "I think... maybe that was me you know? Everybody kept saying I had to be the gay one and other people said horrible things so if I didn't admit then to me it wasn't true. I was scared... heck I still am scared because it's new. I've never just taken my best mates face in my hands and kissed him like I just did you." he chuckled looking over at Harry.

"I've seen that video." Harry commented slowly. "The woman asks the man if they fell in love and he said they did.. and I said I did."

Now... Louis' not much of a crier but Harry makes him do a lot of things he wouldn't normally do. Louis sniffled and leaned in to wrap his arms around Harry's neck tightly, hooking his chin over Harry's shoulder. Harry wrapped his arms around Louis' waist and held him quietly.

"Tell me you love me too." Louis requested closing his eyes tight as a few tears slipped down his cheeks.

"I love you too." Harry responded and Louis breaks like glass.

It doesn't take long before Harry's shirt is wet with tears as Louis buried his face in Harry's neck to cry. Eventually Harry moved them both so they could lay back on the bed, Louis cuddled in his arms as he calmed down. 

"I'm glad all of that is out of the way. I'm never doing another dare again." Louis vowed once his sniffles had stop and his breathing was back to normal.

Harry let out a bark of laughter and held Louis tighter before turning serious, "What do we do now?"

Louis shifted in Harry's arms so he could rest on his elbow and look down at Harry.

"Well, we know management is okay with you being bi... we have to assume that they'd be okay with me being... being bi.." Louis stated, considering his words.

He was pretty sure he still liked girl as well as guys and not just guys.

"So... we have to assume they'd be okay with us being together." Louis continued then hesitated before speaking again. "I don't think I'm ready for that yet though. I don't think I'm ready for the world to find out. I just... I just want to be with you if that's alright? I know I just broke up with Eleanor and all but I really want to be with you, I'm sure of it."

"Yeah, that's fine Lou. I just want to be with you too. I mean, I want to come out eventually - when you're ready - but I don't mind having you to myself for a while longer." Harry smiled, reaching up to run his fingers through Louis' longer hair.

"Good." Louis smiled leaning in.

He rested his hand on Harry's chest as he kissed him sweetly and Harry continued to rub his fingers against his scalp.

It's just gotten a little bit heated when the door swings open to reveal Liam.

"Ah!" Liam yelped covering his eyes. "Guess we're gonna have to start knocking now."

"Guess you will mate." Louis laughed looking over at his band mate. "What's up?"

"Oh um... I was just coming to make sure you didn't kill him or anything." Liam replied fiddling with the hem of his shirt.

"We're all good mate, as you can see." Louis smiled looking down at Harry.

Harry smiled back at him. Louis' eyes were sparkling with happiness, something he really hasn't seen in quite some time. He's got like crinkles by his eyes, a sign that his smile is genuine.

"Right then. Good. I'll just let the others know not to venture in without knocking." Liam said clearing his throat and then smiling at his two friends. "I'm happy for you two. You're perfect for each other."

And with that he was gone, shutting the door behind him.

°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°

They don't rush into their relationship at all really. They tell each other 'I love you' and they cuddle and they give each other sweet kisses but that's. Harry wants to go further but anytime they get remotely close Louis pulls away - says he wants it to be special.

Harry thinks anytime will be special as long as Louis' there, but he doesn't push the matter.

They've been dating for five months now and have somehow managed to keep it a secret. Though, Louis sure some of the fans have figured it out. They're doing an interview live on TV and it's finally time, even though Harry doesn't know it.

"So before we let you guys go, we have to ask the most important question - the one everyone wants to know... Who's single and who's taken?" The interviewer questioned.

"Taken." Liam answered first.

"Taken." Zayn smiled happily.

"Single." Niall said giving everyone a little pout.

"Taken." Louis answered next taking the others by surprise.

"Really now!?" The interviewer said excitedly. "Do tell? Who's the lucky lady? You've been single for quite some time now!"

"Actually I haven't been single, I've been in a relationship for the past five months." Louis smiled back at the interviewer. "And it's actually someone you all know... and I think Harry might be offended that you called him a lady!"

"Oh..." The interviewer stumbled. "Oh! OH MY GOSH!" she exclaimed, clearly thrilled to be the one getting this for the first time. "Louis, are you saying you're gay and in a relationship with your band mate Harry Styles?"

"Bi actually." Louis answered her. "But yes, I am in a relationship with Harry and I've honestly never been happier." he said looking over at Harry, reaching out to stroke his thumb over his cheek gently making him blush and give a dimpled smile.

Harry leaned into his touch then turned to smile at the interviewer, "We're really happy together. Louis' always been there through everything ever since we started the band, I mean all the lads have been there, but Louis and I really clicked."

"And how this come about because you were still dating your now ex Eleanor Calder about five months ago... seems very sudden?" She questioned Louis.

"Well, it's kinda funny. It actually started when a fan dared me to tweet a tweet for Larry and one for Elounor and the response to the Larry tweet was insane... over a million retweets... and I just realized all of a sudden after watching some Larry videos that I was basically fooling myself. I looked at Harry like he was the sun. So I ended things with El and asked Harry out all within a 72 hour time span." Louis chuckled curling his arm around Harry's waist.

"Well, I think I speak for all of us when I say we wish you the very best in your relationship. I've been rooting for you two ever since Harry came out." The interviewer smiled brightly. "Anyways, it's been lovely as always, thank you for coming on the show... and thank you to everyone who's been watching. One Direction everyone! Goodnight!"

They headed back to their hotel after the interview and ordered room service for dinner. The entire time they were eating Harry was wearing this absolutely ridiculous smile on his face and Louis couldn't not be touching him for a moment. His hand was either placed on Harry's knee or thigh or he had their legs pressed together occasionally leaning over to whisper into Harry's ear.

The lads can't hear what Louis says but whatever it is, it makes Harry blush and giggle that a teenager with their first crush.

Once they're done eating they all went to their separate rooms. As soon as the door was closed to Louis and Harry's shared room, Louis had Harry backed up against the wall placing soft kisses up and down his neck making the younger lad whimper.

"I love you so much Hazza." Louis whispered into the darkness as he curled his arms around Harry's waist and Harry's went around his neck.

"I... I love you too Lou." Harry responded, his voice breathy. "Please tell me tonight is special enough."

"It is." Louis chuckled against Harry's warm skin.

"Oh thank goodness." Harry rasped out as Louis pressed in close, pushing their groins together.

"Come on baby, jump." Louis ordered, dragging his hands down to Harry's bum then to the backs of is thighs.

Harry curled his legs around Louis' waist and Louis pressed him against the wall, colliding their lips as he made sure he had a good grip on Harry. He carried Harry over to the bed and laid him down carefully before crawling on top of him.

He pulled the hem of Harry's shirt up exposing the smooth, lightly tan expanse of tone torso and chest. As he lifted Harry's shirt he pressed feather light kisses all over Harry's stomach and chest making Harry squirm under him. He tossed the shirt away then moved down to Harry's jeans. Louis nipped at Harry's hipbones, murmuring sweet words against his skin as his hands worked Harry's zip and then began working the sinfully tight jeans off.

Once he got them off, he tossed them aside then quickly removed his own clothes including his boxers before going for Harry's. He's seen Harry completely nude before so this time shouldn't really be any different but it feels different. Maybe it's the fact that he knows exactly where this is going.

Louis lowered himself down so he was lying flush against Harry and ran his hand up Harry's chest.

"You're so beautiful Haz, don't know how I got so lucky." Louis whispered, leaning his face closer so he could bump their noses together.

Harry smiled and closed his eyes, pressing upwards to kiss Louis. Louis' hands began to wonder all over Harry's body, caressing every inch of soft skin he could reach. He could feel Harry fully hard beneath him and withdrew long enough to grab a bottle of lube and then settled between Harry's legs.

He slicked up three fingers then dropped them to Harry's entrance, teasing him with one before pressing it in slowly. Harry whined and pressed down almost immediately. Louis used his other hand to rub Harry's thigh soothingly as he worked his younger boyfriend open slowly.

"Louis... Louis more please Lou." Harry begged, his fists clutching the bed sheets.

Louis eased a second finger into Harry then began to scissor them. Harry began to rock his hips down, moaning whenever Louis' fingers would graze over his prostate. When Louis pushed a third finger in he settled for kissing all over Harry's stomach and latching onto his pert nipples. Harry moaned as Louis laved his tongue over one of his nipples, occasionally graze over it with his teeth.

"C'mon Lou, m' ready." Harry panted, his hips still rocking.

"Alright baby..." Louis said releasing Harry's nipple and grabbing the lube again.

He slicked up his length and lined himself up as Harry wrapped his legs around Louis' waist. When Louis began to press in Harry tossed his head back, exposing his neck, and let out a deep moan. Louis continued to press in as he leaned forward and began sucking a love bite into Harry's neck.

When he was happy with how the love bite looked he blew on it gently making Harry shiver. Once he bottomed out, he reached up to cup Harry cheek and kiss him lovingly. It was a slow battle of their tongues as Louis began to rock his hips, pulling out of Harry a few inches before sliding back in.

Harry moaned and whimpered underneath him, asking for more.

"Faster Lou, please - need you so bad." Harry begged, raking his blunt nails down Louis' sides.

Louis sped up his thrusts a bit, but not too much. He wanted to keep it slow for their first time together. He wanted to make love, not fuck - at least not tonight. They'd have many more days and nights to do that.

Harry's thighs began to quiver and he clenched around Louis, his hands going to Louis' back and hair as the older lad kissed his neck occasionally tracing his tongue over the heated column.

"L-Louis. Louis, baby..." Harry whimpered as heat pooled inside him.

Louis moaned against Harry's throat and drug his hands down Harry's hot body, squeezing his hips before moving them back up and rubbing the pads of his thumbs over Harry's nipples. The younger lad shook with pleasure, his hips jerking up as he released onto his stomach, gasping for air.

A deep moan sounded from Louis as he hurriedly pressed his lips to Harry's in a searing kiss as he came into him, rocking his hips still to carry him through. They lingered for a moment, Louis' forehead resting against Harry's as they caught their breath.

Harry inhaled a little sharply as Louis pulled out and moved to lay next to him. Louis pulled Harry into his arms so that Harry was half on top of him. They stayed there for a while just breathing each other in until Louis shifted some so they were both on their sides - their chests pressed together and one of Louis' legs tucked between Harry's.

Harry hitched his leg up a little higher so it was resting on the middle of Louis' thigh. Louis leaned in a pressed his lips to Harry's, on hand grasping Harry's shoulder and he other sliding down onto Harry's thigh and rubbing over the soft skin before squeezing. One of Harry's hands rested on Louis' neck while the other one rested atop Louis' rib cage.

Louis can hear the pitter patter of the rain outside, lightly hitting the window of their hotel room. As he cuddled Harry close with a blissful smile he thought he wouldn't mind spending eternity like this - snuggled in bed with Harry in his arms.

"I feel the same way." Harry said, pressing a kiss to Louis' jaw.

"What?" Louis questioned in confusion.

"You said you wouldn't mind spending eternity like this, snuggling with me in your arms." Harry replied with a small laugh. "I feel the same way."

"Oh." Louis hummed out, kissing Harry's curls. "I'm glad, there's no one else I'd rather snuggle with."

"Me either." Harry responded sleepily. "Wanna cuddle with you forever - every day until our last breath."

"Me too baby, me too and we will." Louis promised quietly, burying his nose in Harry's sweet smelling curls.

They both fell off to sleep with final murmurs of 'I Love You' and smiles on their faces. Neither of them having ever been more grateful for favorites and retweets.


End file.
